POV SERIES: The Visitor
by MySpaceBarCameOff
Summary: Original Series: The Visitor / Previously called: 'An Otaku is Supposed to Enjoy the World of Magi, Not Be In It' Short drabbles, stories, POVs that aren't in the original! Enjoy! Rated T for now, but may change to M if...y'know. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**POV SERIES/LITTLE SHORTS**

 **Original Series: The Visitor [An Otaku is Supposed to Enjoy the World of Magi, Not Be In It!]**

* * *

This is the short drabble/POV/whatever series of my other Fanfic: An Otaku is Supposed to Enjoy the World of Magi, Not Be In It! The chapters means that the scene was taken out of that chapter of the original fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kouen POV**

I got word from the minister that he's acquired a few ancient scrolls from some merchants and was recommended to his palace come today. The other reason he mentioned was the meeting he has with a successful and possible contributor to the country's wealth. He raised the idea that I should probably attend since I was most likely the one doing this kind of thing in the family.

The throne wasn't mine to take, but I didn't mind. I quite enjoy improving the country from the sidelines, through books and scrolls.

The minister had told me to look over the new documents brought in before he calls for me. The was still time since they've just arrived. Something about preparing a meal. I went back to what I was doing. These texts and symbols have become more frequent and distributed ever since that dungeon was conquered. Only problem was, how can it be translated?

Most royals families and wealthy scholars have been trying to decipher these strange characters, but have only gotten so far. There just wasn't enough information. I, like the others, was also stuck. The same characters have appeared on most of these scrolls, yet no one knows what it meant. The new ones that came in had several of the same symbols written all over, but to no avail did it reveal its meaning. I sighed.

This was hopeless. Let's go check in the minister's office and see if he has some more papers there. I stood from the ground and went outside, not bothering to clean up the parchment mess on the floor.

His office was close to the library, due to the minister's personal request. How very like him, but it made it easier for me. I didn't have to go far. However, I had to come back disappointed and unable to find anything of use in that room.

The library entrance was opened slightly. That's strange, I remember quite clearly that I had shut it. Inside the crack, I could see a figure where my laid out scrolls were. The person seems to have taken some extra ones and placed them on top of mine. It was about dungeons, but none that I haven't read.

She, whose gender I assumed from her long hair, seemed absorbed in the text that she didn't even turn when I went into the room and closer to her. As much as I wanted to stay out of her business, she was unfortunately on top of mine.

"What are you doing in my spot?" I spoke without bothering with manners. Besides, she was a child. What authority could she have. The minister never told me any nobles were coming, and a spoiled rich kid would never _ask_ for the library. Probably just some servant's kid wandering around.

She turned to look at me. I was a little surprised with her mask, but dismissed it as some hobby of hers. She stood up to straighten her clothes, then bowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was using this space. I will clean up and leave immediately."

She began picking up the scrolls she took out. I noticed some of them had the words I was trying to decipher. Huh. Didn't think those scrolls had it, too. And who was she anyways, to be looking at the ancient scrolls of all things to do with her time. She probably isn't just some commoner's child, now that I look at her. Her attire was strange, but it certainly wasn't simple. The quality was closer to royalty that a servant. I should ask.

"I didn't tell you to leave, I asked you why you were here." I was curious.

Her hand was left in the air, in the middle of putting back a scroll. She paused. I waited. I wasn't expecting a such a cheerful tone to come out of her after this long, but she spoke happily, "I was looking at the shapes!" Was she hiding something, or was she just slow?

Whatever. I sat with my laid out papers. Some company would be nice, she could even help me fetch documents, seeing as how she has a good eye for them. The moment she turned, I told her to sit. She complied, waited a few seconds, then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to translate what this set of symbols mean." I reached for another scroll at another futile attempt to decipher this simple word. Hah…this really was hopeless. Guess there's nothing else to do but wait for the next batch to come. Question now was what else I could do to stall time until that meeting the minister had. I looked at the girl, "Who are you anyways? The minister didn't tell me he had other guests. Are you a servant?"

I watched her closely to see her expression turn slightly annoyed, "When you want to know about someone, it's polite to tell them about yourself, first."

I paused and narrowed my eyes at her. It wasn't everyday someone spoke to me in such a tone. So she wasn't just some nobody, to have the courage to talk against me. If looks didn't tell her, the way I spoke must've screamed _authority_. This…was amusing.

I laughed as she stiffened up due to my long pause. Her brow begins to furrow with the grown discomfort. I stopped laughing to answer, "Sorry, the name's Kouen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kouen POV**

The girl froze at the mention of my name. Heh, am I really that fearsome? Even as a side family, I still have status and influence, I'm guessing. But the way she looked at me seemed unnerving. I couldn't see much with that mask in the way, but her eyes seemed…uncomfortable? I couldn't work out what it was, but I could see shock in those dark orbs.

She was still not moving. I'm really starting to think she's slow at processing the words of another. I spoke again, "Hey, I just told you my name, shouldn't yo-"

Before I was even able to finish, she spoke first, "How old are you?!" She leaned closer to me, her palms made contact with the floorboards. I was able to see her eyes so clearly, they were…sparkling. Ha, she reminds me of myself. Curiosity seems to be a driving emotion for her as it was for me.

I could take advantage of that. I smiled at her, then rebuked, "You know, a young brat once taught me, when you want to know about someone, it's polite to tell them about yourself, first."

She seemed to be a little frustrated, her finger touched her chin, as if she were contemplating, then said, "Aru Bahemos, seven! Now, what's your age?!"

Ha, this was amusing. 'Aru' was starting to sound impatient, but the way she talked made me reconsider her rank. There's no way she would demand from someone like me, let alone interrupt me. Either she's got a strong background, or she slow. I don't think I've heard of Bahemos family in our countr- oh. That trading thing. I think the minister's mentioned the company name several times, but I didn't bother too much about companies overseas. That wasn't the stuff I was in charge of. Either way, I didn't mind. It's a new experience to talk with someone 'normally' so whether I enjoy it or not can be decided later. No harm in doing what I'm doing.

The little girl in front of me had her small hands balled up in fists, she looked like she was about to pop from waiting. I wonder what would happen if I-no, I might chase her away, "…Eleven, though I don't know how that benefits you in any way."

I waited for her to say something. She seemed to be thinking. If you're trying to calculate how much older I am, it shouldn't take that long…

"Aru!" A man's voice came from outside. It was faint, but easily heard in this quiet atmosphere.

Aru rose quickly, patted her dress and replied, "Coming, Father!" She scurried to the door. Guess she's leaving, huh. I let out a sigh, returning to my papers.

What a shame. She was funny…

...

I heard the door slide open seconds later. I looked up to see her standing there, only showing parts of her mask and body.

"It's a name. 'King Solomon.'" She bolted.

Wha-?! What's 'King Solomo'- Wait. I scrambled through the documents I've been translating. Looking at them now, it all seems to revolve around a person. That's why I couldn't find the meaning…it was a name. Damn, how'd she know who it was though?

I'll have to ask her again but she had just left. Would she be coming back? Well, it's fine. I know her name and her family. It wouldn't be that hard to ask for an audience again.

'King Solomon'…huh. I continued to decipher the words at a torturously slow pace. At least I wasn't stuck. Slow progress is progress. It was a while later when I heard my name. The minister came in to inform me that it was meal time, and that I was in for a 'treat.' There was a man following the minister, he introduced himself. He's Aru's father, better get on friendly terms with him if I want to meet his daughter again. But since we're about to dine together, there's no reason why Aru wouldn't be there.

We head for the dining hall. The little girl was already in there, seemingly shocked that I'm here also. I smirked, she had flinched right when she saw me. Ah, so she didn't want to see me. How rude.

The minister explained the situation to her, "He's a student of mine that only comes about once a month. It's a good thing he's here today. I wanted him to learn a few things about trade and this is the perfect opportunity. The boy's a part of the royal family, you know." She seemed to be shivering. Is she cold? Or does she really not want to see me? That just makes it even more suspicious, how did she know that word?

Her father spoke, "Well, let's begin, then." We all sat with Aru directly in front of me. She still had her mask on, well, half on. Her mouth was shaped into a frown, I could imagine her brows furrowed. She need left my sight as we ate. I tried thinking of ways to talk to her privately, or how to ask her about what she had said. Nothing came to mind. …The food was good though.

I became slightly impressed when I found out the little girl in front of me was the one who came up with all this, but that just proves that what she said wasn't just plain accusation. She was smart beyond her years, she wasn't slow at all.

The girl excused herself after eating a little of the food. I dismissed myself moments later, leaving the two men with their business conversations. I stepped out, hoping Aru would still be there. She wasn't. I let out a sigh and went back to the study.

...

News that the Bahemos family will be staying here for at least a week made me happier that I should be. At least I didn't have to torment myself at how the girl knew what she knew. I'll have my chance, their stay proved it.

I've started visiting the minister more often. I told him it was only because I was progressing well on the text. I wasn't lying.

Sitting in the library, I realized I left a few scrolls at the minister's office. I headed for the door but it slid open right when I reached for it. Aru walked in quickly, not noticing my figure and bumped into my chest. This was surprising. The girl pays attention to the strangest things but not a person in front of her.

She backed up, a bit stiff. Quickly, she tried to close the door. I wanted to laugh at her. What can that achieve? All the more suspicious, she was hiding something. I easily stopped the door, leaned it to see her eyes, and smiled, "Hey."


End file.
